


Close Your Eyes

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story I wrote for a project of my friend's, examining how you could be the main character in your own story, the antagonist in someone else's, or maybe a stranger who changes someone's life.  Elena Holt is a teenage girl in Montreal, struggling with an eating disorder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

_Close your eyes_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _In and out_  
 _Repeat_  
I blink a couple of times and wipe my eye.  Standing shakily I push myself off of my knees and stand.  I turn on the tap and wash my hands thoroughly before I slide my ring back on my finger and push my glasses back up my nose.  I flush the toilet twice, erasing the evidence of what just happened.  I had gotten away with it for months, but the paranoia never left.  Neither did the shaking which came as soon as I stood.  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _In and out_  
 _Repeat_  
After I had gotten rid of most of the shaking, I went back to the kitchen.  I grabbed my glass and filled it with water, needing to get the acidic taste of out my mouth.  I set it down on the water cooler like I always did, before going to the table to grab my plate.  I navigated around where my sister was washing a pot, Thursdays were one of her dish days, and put my things in the dishwasher.  
Ignoring her "thanks, doll," I made my way into my bedroom and plugged my iPod into its dock, switching to my YouTube playlist.  As the music started, I pulled out my homework and got to work on my French homework.  
When my phone went off I was still lying on my bed, kicking my feet to the music, almost done with my math homework.  
"Hello, this is Elena Holt," I recited automatically when I picked up, pausing the music.  
"I still don't see why you're so formal when you answer," I heard my best friend Amanda laugh.  
"Hey Mandy," I grinned.  
"So, you and me, DQ, in twenty?"  
"Make it thirty and you're on, I'm still working on trig."  
"Why do you bother?" She asked teasingly.  
"Eh, my parents are still delusional enough to think I'm good at math..."  
"Did you seriously just say eh?  You are such a Canadian!" Mandy burst into laughter.  
"This is Montreal, all the English people say eh!"  
"And the French?"  
"They say genre, or bein," we were both laughing by then, and I could feel the last of my shakiness leaving me.  
"So DQ in thirty?"  
"Yeah for sure, see ya then!" We hung up and I pressed play on my music.  I finished my music with ten minutes to spare, so decided that eight o'clock at night was about time for me to get out of my uniform.  I traded my kilt and blouse for my usual skinny jeans and flannel, and pulled my hair into its typical loose braid.  
I sprinted downstairs, phone and wallet in hand.  
"Mom!  Dad!  I'm meeting Mandy at DQ!"  
"Have fun!" My mom called down as I zipped up my favourite black boots.  
I ran down Victoria Street and when I turned onto Sherbrooke I saw Mandy speed-walking at Bilboquet.  
She sprinted the last few meters and we met in a hug.  
"Elena!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a second hug.  
"God Mandy, it's only been two weeks."  
"Yeah but we've been in school," her dramatic sigh made me laugh, "ever since.  Anyhow, what's up?"  
"Nothing really, getting back into the routine of homework."  
"You've got to be the only teenager who actually bothers."  
"Yeah, yeah...  Freak and geek, I know.  You?"  
"I've been hanging out with the boyfriend."  
"Of course, do you actually do anything else?"  
"Nope!" By this point we were standing at the counter and had to place our orders.  
"Large mint chocolate chip blizzard," Mandy ordered.  
"Could I have a medium cookie dough blizzard, please?" I pulled out one of my coupons from Metro, fiddling with the five dollar bill in my hand.  
We talked more as we ate, filling each other in on everything that had happened at school, until we realized that we should start heading home.  I pushed away my half eaten blizzard.  
"Mandy, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave."  
"Yeah, kay."  
I went to the back and waited outside the bathroom until a girl in a wheelchair came out.  
I went in and knelt in front of the bowl, slipping my ring into my pocket and placing my glasses on the ledge of the sink.  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _In and out_  
 _Repeat_


End file.
